Talk:One (episode)
ENT This episode is almost identical to an episode of Enterprise, but I can't remember which one. I'm sure this is pointed out in the writeup for the Enterprise episode, but it might be good to mention it here, too. --Malimar 04:21, 16 Jun 2005 (UTC) Cloak When was the cloaking device mentioned? Its in the references. And why is Ayala in there? Was he actually referenced?SlowLoris 01:33, 18 October 2006 (UTC) : A cloaking device was mentioned when they couldn't find the alien ship on sensors. It looks like Ayala has been removed now. CleverAndKnowsIt 10:13, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Green blood comment Reverted my reversion to provide the opportunity for discussion about this line. My concern was that we should take care not to bog down episode summaries with observations about the writers/producers keeping (or not, in many cases) continuity intact. As said at What Memory Alpha is not, we are not a nitpick catalog. If we're not going to nitpick, then we shouldn't compliment, either. That said, there are not many occasions where Tuvok is wounded, so after thinking about it and discussing it on my userpage, I can understand including it. Unless there are other major objections to it, I'll drop my opposition.--31dot 01:16, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Fahrenheit? When the Doctor asks Seven for Tom Paris's vital signs, she gives his temperature in Fahrenheit, it seems. Normally, everything is in Celsius or Kelvin, but 97.6 degrees has to be Fahrenheit. Strange! I wonder why Celsius wasn't used this time? Maybe this is worth mentioning in the notes, as Fahrenheit is so rarely used. Avengah 20:15, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :They're usually discussing the temperatures of stars and planets atmospheres when using Kelvin and Celsius. As you can see here that Fahrenheit has been used almost as many times as Kelvin has. In this particular case they wanted the audience to be aware of the temperature so that they could easily make a comparison. So, no, I don't think it's worth mentioning. – Morder 21:17, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Removed nitpick Removed the following nitpick: *When the Doctor's mobile emitter goes off-line the second time, in Engineering, instead of dropping to the floor consistent with the hologram discontinuing it simply vanishes. After the angle change, there is no indication of it on the floor. This could have been put in by the writers as a hallucination on Seven's part, which would also help explain the 'EPS grid' mention.--31dot 22:35, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ::*''The Doctor claims that he has tied in his mobile emitter into the EPS grid, however it's unclear how this would work without either a physical connection or "line of sight" (similar to the M-5 multitronic unit power connection in as he was walking through the ship and not remaining in one location.'' ::*''Near the end of the episode, when many senior officers appear bruised in Seven's hallucination on the bridge, it is interesting to note that Tuvok's bruises are greenish, consistent with Vulcan's blood when oxygenated.'' :The first one...a nitpick...the second one...well, not really necessary...Vulcan's have green blood...they bruise green...just like Spock in the original series. I don't really see this as necessary... – Morder 06:32, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :::I pointed out the blood thing to the person who added it, who disagreed with my removing it, as shown here on my user page where they discussed it with me. While I can understand that point of view, I do agree that it's not really necessary.--31dot 11:06, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::*''It is mentioned that Tom Paris opened the confines of his stasis chamber four times throughout the course of the episode. It is not explained, however, how he avoided the effects of the nebula, especially when the entire bridge crew began feeling the effects almost immediately after entering it.'' :Removed Nitpick. — Morder 01:37, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Stasis chambers Where did they get 150 stasis chambers in that short time? Did they replicate them somehow? It's hard to imagine they kept them stored somewhere aboard for 4 years. 150 of them would take a whole lot of space. The stasis chambers were probably replicated. The doctor needed some time to "prepare" the stasis, i suppose that part of that time was used replicating the chambers... :Honestly, any insight into the technical facts of this episode is silly because the episode itself is ridiculous. If they can be protected in stasis chambers, then how could they not do the same kind of protection using the shields or protect the bridge the same way. Radiation doesn't stop affecting you just because you're asleep. And why wouldn't it affect other parts of the ship. This is just one of those episodes when they throw all logic out the window so that they can put the crew into a special situation like having Seven be in charge. -- 01:26, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::Agreed, there wasn't all the thought that should have gone into the episode. (a) As thought 7/9 doesn't have Human skin. I missed why she didn't burn. (b) It plays both ways, in the preceeding episode I saw they were shutting down systems to conserve energy with crew members sleeping in the cargo bays and sickbay, and now they have the energy to replicate 150 electro-coffins. It's quite the haul they picked up last planet. They may have cut some of the doctor's lines explaining the difference in scale, but that's being generous. © I wouldn't say they put 7/9 in charge as it was more like she ran around like a chicken with its head cut off, hallucinating, for most of the episode. GabrielVelasquez One Month or 3.14/2 Months, not a YEAR! I am watching this episode on Space at this moment, and I found a point in this episode insulting to my intelligence. The diagram of the nebula where they first express that it would take a month to cross it shows that above the line representing the month's journey is not much more than a semi-circle of nebula area, in which case the distance would be 1 month 17 days 16 hours (3.14159/2), not a YEAR! If I remember correctly some articles/pages have a section for script and/or scientific errors, then this item belongs in such a section. GabrielVelasquez 08:47, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :Errors can be discussed in the Background section if there are citations for them, such as a statement from a Trek staff member or a passage in a reference book, or if they directly conflict with an established fact from another episode. Otherwise it is a nitpick. --31dot 12:02, February 25, 2011 (UTC) So why was this "nitpick" included on the current episode page?-- 15:47, February 24, 2013 (UTC) :Because no one removed it before now. 31dot (talk) 15:52, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Citation needed The following note has lacked a citation for some time now: * This episode marks the one and only time in the entire run of the series when an actual video monitor was used with a companel in the corridor complex. For every other instance where motion graphics were seen on a companel display, they were added in post-production. –Cleanse ( talk | ) 09:26, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Little bit of trivia worth mentioning? Is it worth mentioning that this episode contains a callback to ? From that episode: "I was making a little joke, sir." "Extremely little, Ensign." : - Chekov and Spock, as the Enterprise heads for Deep Space Station K-7 And here, between Seven of Nine and The Doctor: "If you had even the slightest sense of humor, you'd realize I was making a small joke." "Very small." Just a small bit of trivia (very small), and it's not a catchphrase like the many, "I'm a doctor, not a..." quotes from Voyager. - 21:02, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Nebula Is there an image of this nebula from this episode? We should use it for the mutara class and unnamed nebulae pages. 15:57, August 14, 2016 (UTC)